Kion Goes to and from the Pride Lands
by Toothless34
Summary: Kion leaves the Tree of Life for the first time since he had cubs
1. About Story

Kion and Rani named their cubs Koda, who is the oldest, Kopa, who was 2nd born, and Kida, who is the youngest. They had never been to the Pride Lands just like Rani. They also never seen their dad use the roar or met his friends from the Pride Lands. They lived life carefree and no problems because their parents were always stopping them at the pass. Kion told them stories about the Pride Lands but the have never been and never met their dad's side of the family and only met Mufasa.

Kiara and Kovu named their cubs Kini, the oldest, and Rafa, the youngest. They never been to the Tree of Life or met Kion, Rani, Koda, Kopa, and Kida. Because the cubs are so young, the never took them. Kini and Rafa had always had to be aware of stampedes or wild fires, or other dangers. But in this story, they visit each other.


	2. Kion and Rani's cubs

Kion woke up as Rani was about to rest. Rani said, "Good morning Kion." Kion said, "Good to you too. But now it's time for you to rest and it looks like the cubs are still asleep. I'll go on patrol before the cubs wake up." Rani said, "I'll see you later." Kion said, "I'll see you later too. I think i'll take the cubs to the Pride Lands later on today." Rani said, "Good idea but watch out for those 4 animals." Kion said, "I know." As Rani went to see as Kion left to join the others for patrol.

The 3 cubs woke up and quietly exit the Tree of Life to play outside because they knew their dad didn't want them wondering too far until he got back. Kion came back after patrol and said, "I have a surprise for you 3 cubs today but do you want to hear how I met your mother?" Kida said, "Will it involve why you left the Pride Lands?" Kion said, "Yes, it will." Kopa said, "Yes, we would love to hear the story and the surprise."

Kion said, "It all started back at the Pride Lands. My dad said that we were going to take the fight into the Outlands. Just before that, Janja and his clan led me and the others into the Lion Guard hangout but there was a fire but we all got out of it safely but after that Janja joined Jasiri's Clan. I led the fight into the Outlands but when I was about to roar at the enemy, a venomous snake had bitten me and I had to leave to come here." Kida asked, "How come you didn't dodge the snake?" Kion said, "Because he was hiding and I only had time to look down before he attacked. My friends came along and even though sometimes I made it next to impossible to be around me, my friends stuck by me."

Kopa asked, "How did mom take seeing you for the first time?" Kion said, "Not so good because Bunga caused a rock slide going after some bees and was buried under some rocks. Your Uncle Baliyo attacked me first and after a fight, I lost control of the roar and roared at your Uncle Baliyo. We eventually got along but when my healing began, I was impatient and your mother met Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora. We both became impatient for my healing to be over but we began to finally get along. But when Azaad came with Jasiri and Janja, they brought news about the Pride Lands and we went to deal with it but it was already dealt with when we got there. I gave the roar and the leader of the guard to Vitani and came back." Kida asked, "What is the surprise?"

Kion said, "Me and your mother agreed that I can take you to the Pride Lands today and I already told Fuli that she will be in charge while i'm gone, now let's get going." The cubs were excited that they get to see the Pride Lands. Kion said, "Stay close to me and don't wonder off, there will still be dangers and I fell for some of them and so did some of the others too." The cubs agreed that they will stay close by. They began to leave the Tree of Life which is the first time the cubs ever left the Tree of Life. Kion said, "See you later when we get back Ullu." Ullu said, "See you then, King Kion."

They went the route that Azaad showed Kion ans his friends last time.


	3. Journey to the Pride Lands

Kion and the cubs walked to the raveen. Kion used his roar to bring them across. Kion said, "Stay there until I can get myself across." The cubs nodded and Kion used the roar to get himself across the raveen. Kion said, "Come on now, we still got a little while to go." They made it to the wall before the sunset. Kion said, "We will rest here for tonight." The cubs nodded. Kion said, "Go lay down by the wall while a set up and area where we can get a drink." They nodded and went to lay down by the wall.

Kion started digging a hole and when he finished, he roared at a cloud to make it rain and filled up the hole with water. Kion said, "Come and get something to drink." The cubs tumbled over one another to get something to dink. Kion also got something to drink. Kion laid down with some space between him and the wall. The cubs laid down between Kion and the wall. They all fell asleep but Kion was on alert.

Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora arrived but were quiet enough where Kion couldn't hear them. Makucha knocked Kion away from the cubs from the front. Kion woke up with a startle and was immediately fighting. Kion said, "Get off of me." Makucha said, "Never." Ora bit Kida and Chuluun put her in the water. Kion saw this and through Makucha off of him. Kion sat up quickly, dived into the water to save Kida. Kion grabbed Kida and pulled her to safety.

Kion carried her to the wall to her brothers. Kion shook off the water and roared those predators away. Kion turned to Kida and asked, "Are you okay?" Kida said, "Yes. Thanks dad." Kion said, "Your welcome. Now it is time to go to go back to sleep." The cubs nodded and went back to sleep, Kion also went back to sleep.

The next morning, Kion woke up before his cubs woke up and grabbed a drink of water. Chuluun knocked Kion into the water then, Chuluun, Makucha, and Ora surrounded the 3 sleeping cubs. Kion swam out of the water and shook off the water and noticed the 3 animals was surrounding his 3 sleeping cubs. Kion roared while focusing and it only hit the 3 animals but the 3 cubs woke up. The 3 cubs noticed the 3 bad animals and took off to behind their dad.

Kion said, "Stay away from my kids. If you ever come near them again, I will roar you far from here. Come on you 3 before they get up." The 3 cubs nodded and they walked in front of Kion. Kida decided to walk beside Kion and asked, "Dad? Was this was like being part of the Lion Guard and being part of the Night Pride?" Kion said, "Kind of. For being part of the Lion Guard it was like the Pride Lands was being attacked everyday, especially in the dry season. That dry season was especially difficult because of the villain we faced until we finally defeated him but not before giving me the scar. Being part of the Night Pride isn't as busy but more relaxing."

Kopa and Koda joined by walking side by side with Kion and Kida. Kopa asked, "What were you and Aunt Kiara like growing up?" Kion said, "Me and Kiara could compete over anything. Me and her never really got along until my mom, your grandmother Nala, took me and Kiara to the Trail of Udugu, after that, me and Kiara got along just fine." Koda asked, "What was Uncle Kovu like?" Kion said, "I never really got to know him but what I do know is that the first time that I met him, it was after he met Kiara and Kovu was with Zira, who had taken over Jasiri's watering hole and I had roared them away. The next time that I saw Kovu, it was when I returned and he had a scar just like me and not evil. He and Kiara fell in love and seeing them like reminded me of your mother. They explained that Kovu was raised to believe my dad, your grandfather Simba, that they were their enemies but Kovu soon found out that was a lie and together, Kiara and Kovu, caused the lionesses to switch sides and my dad welcomed them into his Pride but Nuka, Kovu's brother, and Zira, his mother, both perished in the fight."

They arrived at a barren place and Kida asked, "Where are we?" Kion said, "We are at the Outlands, across here is the Pride Lands."


	4. Arrival in the Pride Lands

They started walking through the Outlands and the cubs stayed close to Kion because they were in an unknown area. Someone tackled Kion and the 3 cubs went behind some rocks to hide and Kion looked up and said, "Hello Jasiri and Janja, how are you?" Jasiri got off of Kion and Kion sat up. Jasiri said, "Hello Kion, everything is fine. How are you?" Kion said, "I'm fine."

Janja asked, "Who were those cubs that were with you but hid behind that rock?" Kion smiled and walked over to the rock. Kion said, " Koda, Kopa, Kida, you can come out now. These are friends, not enemies." The cubs came out of hiding but stayed close to Kion. Kion said, "This is Koda, Kopa, and Kida. This is Janja and Jasiri. These 3 are my kids and these 2 are my friends. I decided to take them to the Pride Lands. I'll see you later." Jasiri said, "Okay, but come by later." Kion nodded and took the cubs into the Pride Lands to Rafiki's Tree.

Koda asked, " How do you still know your way around the Pride Lands?" Kion said, "It is because I patrolled everyday and I grew up here." They arrived at Rafiki's tree. Kion said, "Hello Rafiki. This is Koda, Kopa, and Kida. Would you mind coming to the Lion Guard lair with us." Rafiki said, "Hello Kion. I would love to come to the lair with you." Kopa asked, "Dad? Can you tell us what you were like with Aunt Kiara?" Kion said, "Sure. Me and Kiara fought over everything, in fact, the only thing we could agree upon was that we could compete over anything but we started getting along after your Grandmother Nala took us on the Trail of Udugu." Kida asked, "What was Uncle Kovu like?"

Kion said, "I don't know much about him. I know that when we first met, he was with his mother, Zira, his brother, Nuks, and sister, Vitani who took over Jasiri's watering hole and Zira tried to get me to side with only lions because your Grandfather Simba kicked her family out of the Pride Lands because they were only loyal to Scar. The next time I saw him was when I returned to the Pride Lands. Zira raised Kovu to believe Simba was his enemy until Kovu got to know Kiara and your Grandfather Simba, he soon realized the truth. Kovu and Kiara fell in love. They defeated Zira and her lionesses joined Simba's pride. Nuka and Zira perished."

They arrived at the Lion Guard lair but no one was inside. Kopa asked, "Where is the new Lion Guard and who is the leader?" Kion said, "I placed Vitani in charge because she proved to be the fiercest when she was willing to challenge me, even without the roar. The Guard is either patrolling or saving in animal." Rafiki said, "Here is the painting I did of Kion and his Lion Guard. Many Mjuzies painted these and this one is different because Kion didn't just lead them, they are all friends." Koda noticed a picture of a lion's head made of fire and the same one made of flesh and bone, so he asked, "Dad? Who is he?"

Kion looked at the painting the cubs were looking at and sighed and said, "This is the worst lion in history. He was the leader of the Guard before me. He lost the roar because he used it for evil. He was the reason I got the scar and had to leave the Pride Lands to get healed at the Tree of Life and got the scar the same way as me. This is Scar." Then, Koda and Kopa went down a tunnel. Kida asked, "Is it time to go to Pride Rock?" Kion said, "Yes, but where is Koda and Kopa?" Kida said, "They went down that tunnel." Kion immediately and said, "Kida, stay here with Rafiki while I get your brothers." Kida nodded her head and Kion ran after Koda and Kopa and managed to cut them off.

Kion said, "What are you 2 doing going down this tunnel, it is dangerous? It is time to go to Pride Rock." Kopa said, "We wanted to be fierce, like you." Kion said, "No more exploring unknown places without someone who knows the area. I don't even think Vitani and her guard knows what's down this tunnel." They rejoined Kida and Rafiki and went for Pride Rock. Kion said, "Thanks Rafiki." Rafiki said, "Your welcome Kion."


	5. In the Pride Lands

Kion led the cubs into Pride Rock but no one was in there. Kida asked, "Where is everyone?" Kion said, "I don't know. But what about we hide out behind this rock and go to sleep." They all fell asleep behind the rock but moments later, Kion woke up and stayed close to the ground onto Pride Rock and noticed Zazu and looked down to see everyone he knew but a couple of cubs.

He went back inside and went behind the rock that way he can take his family by surprise. The cubs were still sleeping when Kion went back behind the rock so, he was careful not to wake them when he ducked for cover. They all walked in and Simba said, "Someone saw a lion come in here but I don't see anyone." Kion pounced onto Kiara and said, "Hello Kiara." Kiara opened her eyes and said, "Hello Kion." Kion got off and Kiara stood up.

Nala said, "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Kion said, "Can't I come to visit my family." They all looked pleased but not convinced. Kion said, "You're right, I came here for a reason but, before I tell you, who are these 2 little cubs?" one of the little cubs asked, "Mom? Who is he?" Kiara said, "Kion, this is Kini and Rafa, my kids and kids, this is Kion, my brother. Now why did you come here, little brother?" Kion said, "Give me a second." He went behind the rock and the others were confused.

Kion nudged his kids saying, "It is time to wake up little ones. They are here." The little cubs pounced just like their dad but on Kovu instead of Kiara. Kovu asked Kion, "Who are these little cubs?" Kion said, "These are my kids. Koda, Kopa, and Kida. I thought that they would get the chance to see where I grew up." Kion went back onto Pride Rock to see what's going on. Vitani and her guard was running around saving animals. Kion missed that feeling.

Kion's cubs went out onto Pride Rock and saw everything. Koda asked, "Do you ever miss this place, Dad?" Kion said, "Of course I do. I grew up here, even protected it. But, even though that I do miss this place, I followed my heart and me and my friends joined your mother in the Night Pride at the Tree of Life." Kopa said, "I just don't see how you could've left everything you have ever known behind." Kion said, "It wasn't easy at first. I just wanted to get to the Tree of Life to get healed and get back home. At least that's what I thought I wanted until I got to know your mother better and I didn't know if I wanted to stay or go."

Kiara and Kovu joined them. Kion said, "Me and these 3 cubs will have to go tomorrow because I can't leave my team long and these 2 cubs got themselves into trouble already." Kiara said, "Okay, little brother." Kion rolled his eyes and Kovu said, "I am certainly glad no one has a nickname like that for me." Kion said, "You obviously forgot that Jasiri called you green eyes." Kovu rolled his eyes. Kion said, "What about you 5 go play but be back by sunset." The cubs nodded and took off to play.

Night fell and Vitani saw Kini and Rafa with 3 strange cubs and said, "Who are you 3 little cubs?" Kida said, "I'm Kida, and this is Koda and Kopa. You have the mark of the guard. You must be Vitani and our dad is Kion." Vitani said, "Come, i'll walk you back to Pride Rock." Vitani walked the cubs came back and were tired so, Vitani left before entering. The grown up lions laid down with the cubs to go to sleep. They all fell asleep. The next morning, Kini woke up first and woke up Rafa and said, "What about we follow Kion and the cubs to the Tree of Life?" Rafa said, "Okay, but we can't let anyone know." Kini said, "Agreed."

Kion woke up but waited for his cubs to wake up. Soon everyone was up and Kion said, " See you all very soon. Come on you 3." Kiara said, "Bye Kion." Kion and the cubs walked up to the watering hole to get a drink before they left. They went to Jasiri's territory. Kion said, "We're headed back to the Tree of Life now, see you next time Jasiri and Janja." Jasiri said, "Not if we see you first." Kion and the cubs starting walking out of the Outlands without realizing that they were being followed.


	6. Journey Back to the Tree of Life

Kion moved with his cubs along the way. After they past the river bed, it was sunset so Kion said, "We'll sleep here tonight." The cubs laid down, ready to go to sleep when Kion heard a rustle in the leaves and Kion said, "Stay here, i'll check it out."

Kion stayed low and quiet as he approached where the rustle came from. Kion was about to pounce when he smelt lions so he stood up straight and walked through the leaves instead. Kion saw Kini and Rafa and asked, "What are you 2 doing here? You should be with your mother." Kini said, "We wanted to go to the Tree of Life." Kion asked, "Does your mother know you're here?" Rafa said, "No, we snuck out of the Pride Lands."

Kion said, "That wasn't very smart. You 2 are going to stay with me and once we get some rest at the Tree of Life, i'm taking you 2 back home." Kini said, "At least we get to see the Tree of Life." Rafa said, "Yeah." Kion nudged him to where his cubs were at. They all laid down and went to sleep but this time Kion was really alert because he had 5 cubs with him this time.

Makucha, Ora, and Chuluun were trying to do a sneak attack but Kion heard it and pounced first. Kion said, "You're not getting your paws or teeth on those cubs." Makucha said, "Just try to stop us on your own." Kion said, "You and the others aren't gonna mess with those cubs this time." Koda woke up, hearing their dad fighting so he wanted to help.

Koda got up on his paws and tackled Ora. Kion heard Koda and said, "What are you doing? You're not used to fighting so stand back." Koda said, "I want to help." Kion said, "No." Ora bit Koda and Kion tackled Ora and picked Koda up as he passed. Kion ran over to put Koda back to the other cubs. Kion stood in front of the cubs and Makucha pounced but Kion blocked it. He used the tornado power of the roar to get rid of the 4 predators.

Kion turned to look at Koda and laid down to talk to him. Kion asked, "Koda, what were you thinking?" Koda said, "I wanted to help you out and be like you." Kion said, "It took me a while to gain my confidence and besides, you have never fought anyone before. What about we make a deal?" Koda asked, "What type of deal?" Kion said, "I will work with you after my patrols everyday until you're good enough, if you promise not to fight any more predators." Koda said, "Deal."

Kion said, "I'll also work with your brother and sister too but right now it's time for rest." Koda yawned and so did Kion and they both went to sleep. The next day Kion woke up and dug up a hole and roared at a cloud to fill it up with water but the cubs were so tired from their walk that they didn't wake up to the roar. Kion had himself a drink of water and went to check Koda's leg and the venom was gone.

Chuluun arrived as Kion's back was turned. Chuluun climbed a tree and jumped onto Kion. Kion rolled over to get Chuluun off his back and said, "What are you doing here?" Chuluun said, "I am here for revenge. You and your friends kicked me out of the Tree of Life." Kion said, "Well it wasn't hard." Chuluun looked at the cubs and said, "Looks like 2 more cubs than the last time you passed through here. Why is that I wonder?"

Kion slid in front of the cubs and said, "Your not gonna touch them." Kion tripped up Chuluun and she took off running. The cubs woke up and had a drink of water and Kion said, "Come on cubs, it is time to get moving." The cubs followed Kion and they reached the raveen. Kion said, "Remember, once I get you across, wait for me." The cubs nodded and Kion got them across and then himself.

They walked to the entrance where Ullu was waiting. Ola said, "Welcome back King Kion. I didn't know you were bringing guests." Kion said, "I wasn't expecting it either. Could you get Anga for me and meet me at the Tree of Life?" Ola said, "Of course."


	7. At the Tree of Life

Kion led the 5 cubs to the Tree of Life where his group of the Night Pride was waiting. Kion looked surprised to see all of them there. Kion's cubs tackled Bunga while Kiara's cubs stayed with Kion. Anga asked, "You wanted to see me? What is up with the other 2 cubs?" Kion said, "Let's go inside that way I can explain things to Makini and Rani to instead of all separate."

His group of the Night Pride nodded and they all went in. Rani woke up and she and Makini saw Kion and the cubs coming. Rani asked, "Who are these 2 cubs?" Kion said, "I was just about to explain that but I didn't want to explain it multiple times." The rest of the Night Pride came in. Baliyo said, "These are cute little cubs." The 5 cubs cuddled together and fell asleep.

They all cooed. Fuli said, "Kion, you were going to tell us who these 2 cubs are." Kion said, "Right. Anga, could you go to Pride Rock and tell Kiara that 2 certain cubs followed, she'll know who you're talking about and that i'll take them home the day after tomorrow." Anga said, "Of course. Anga Langa." Bunga said, "So, who are these cubs?" Kion said, "These are Kiara and Kovu's cubs, Kini and Rafa. They secretly followed us without telling anyone. Fuli, when I take these 2 home, you'll be in charge while i'm gone and Bunga, you'll watch mine and Rani's cubs."

Rani asked, "Did our cubs behave in the Pride Lands?" Kion turned to face Rani and said, "Kida behaved but Koda and Kopa went down a dangerous tunnel which is why we came back early and Koda tried to face Ora and got bit." It was already sunset and was time for Rani's Night Pride to take lead and Kion's Night Pride to go to sleep. Rani said, "You and your group get some rest while my group takes patrol." Kion said, "I think i'll stay up a little longer while the rest of my group gets some rest."

The group nodded. Kion said, "What about your group go around the Tree of Life while I make sure those 4 predators didn't follow us back to the Tree of Life." The group nodded, they moved out but went into different directions. Kion's group went to bed, Rani and her group went around the Tree of Life, and Kion went to the path to the Tree of Life. Kion made his way carefully to the path and spotted Chuluun, Ora, Makucha, and Mama Binturong coming their way. Kion moved from the path toward them and started to fight them, since there was too many, he used his roar on them. He went back to the Tree of Life and fell asleep with the cubs.

The next day, Anga returned and Anga went to bed. Kion woke up as Rani was about to go to sleep. Kion said, "I will be working with our cubs after patrol so as they can be better the next time I take them to the Pride Lands." Rani said, "Okay but no dangerous moves." Kion said, "Okay." Kion went outside and started patrol with his group.

They came back to the Tree of Life and Kion said, "You guys go relax, I got somethings to do." The group nodded and walked away. All 5 cubs came out and Kion said, "You 2 go explore while you can, tomorrow, you 2 are you going home." The 2 cubs went exploring and the other 3 stayed put. Koda asked, "When are we going to start training?" Kion said, "You 3 need to follow me, we are going somewhere where we will not be disturb unless it's Bunga, Makini, Anga, or your mom." On their way there, when Pinguino came up and said, "There are 2 wild cubs running around our slide."

Kion said, "They are just my sister's cubs, i'm taking them home tomorrow." Anga flew over head and Kion said, "Anga, come down here." Anga said, "Anga Langa. What's up Kion?" Kion said, "Pinguino seen Kiara's cubs around their slide, can you fly over them and keep an eye on them or take them to the others so they can explore while you go on patrol." Anga said, "Of course. Anga Langa." Kion said, "There Pinguino, the Pride went to deal with them." Pinguino said, "Okay." Then, Pinguino went back home.

Kion said, "Come on, we still gotta go to a certain place." Kida asked, "Where is the place we're going?" Kion said, "You'll see." They continued on their way to go to a certain place to practice. They arrived but the cubs have never been to this place before. Koda asked, "Where are we?" Kion said, "We're at Chikha Escarpment." Kopa asked, "How do you know this place?" Kion said, "Back before I became King, I had a hard time controlling the roar after I got this scar so I learned that I don't need the roar to be leader. I originally came here to give back the roar until I met Askari and I learned how to master the roar."

Kida said, "Wow and how do you still have the roar when you told us Vitani has the roar? Why did you give up the roar and being leader of the guard?" Kion said, "How do I still have the roar and why did I give up the roar and being leader of the guard? Those 2 are excellent questions. The answers to those 2 are simple but hard to understand. I still have the roar because you have the roar because as Askari explained to me, I had to be willing to give up the roar to fully master it and I was willing. As for why I gave up being the leader of the Lion Guard, that wasn't so easy for me. Me and my team argued with Vitani and her team who was the best Lion Guard and we couldn't help any animal while we argued."

Koda asked, "What did you do about it?" Kion said, "It is hard to believe but this zebra named Thurston gave us an idea on how to solve that issue. It was to complete a series of tests. Bunga thought we were going to do the tests the original lion guard set up which was down the tunnel that you 2 went down. But we set up a bunch of tests to complete. There were 5 tests and we already completed 4 and it was a tie. Vitani chose to face me without the roar which is what gave her away to be the fiercest, so I gave her the roar and the leadership because her team won. Since I mastered the roar, this place also needed the roar so me and my friends joined your mother and the Night Pride. So, let's get started before night fall."

The cubs nodded. Kion said, "What I do, you do the same, okay? I'm also going to show you how to track." The 3 cubs nodded. Kion leaped rock from rock and said, "Boulder escape training." The cubs did the same. Kion said, "Let's try a little bit of a harder challenge, shall we? Try to make it to that wall and around the boulders. Like this." Kion ran through it to demonstrate and the cubs followed. Night fell and said, "Come on, it is time to go home, we will move on to the next challenge."

The cubs followed their dad to the Tree of Life. Kion said, "I will teach you the next challenge when I get back from the Pride Lands but maybe Bunga might teach you those moves he showed the Pride Lands' kids when he babysat them and a hungry pack of jackals attacked and they defeated them on their own." They made it back to the Tree of Life where Kion's team met them with the other 2 little cubs. They all walked in and Kopa asked Bunga, "Can you teach us what you taught the Pride Lands' kids when you babysat them?" Bunga said, "Of course." Kion said, "Come on you 5, 2 of you have a long day tomorrow and you team have the area to patrol."

Rani said, "Kion is correct, Kini and Rafa has to get back to their parents and the rest of us have patrol to do." Kion looked at Rani and said, "I'll see you tomorrow before we leave." Rani said, "Agreed. But right now all of you need to rest." Kion yawned and so did everyone else. Kion's team left to rest, Rani went to join her team, Kion and the cubs fell asleep but so did Makini.

The next day, Kion got up early in the morning. After Rani got back, all 5 of the cubs woke up. Kion said, "Okay, you 5 time to get going. See you later Rani." Rani said, "I'll see you later too." Rani laid down to rest while Kion led all 5 cubs out. Kion said, "First stop, Bunga which I can guess is with Binga." They walked over to Bunga and Binga. After they dropped off those cubs, Kion and the 2 cubs walked toward the path where Ullu was watching. Ullu asked, "Leaving again?"

Kion said, "Yeah, I gotta take these little ones home to Kiara and Kovu." Kida ran up and said, "I want to go with you." Kion said, "I guess since you behaved last time, you can come." Kida said, "Yeah." Kion said, "Ullu, go let Bunga know Kida is coming with me." Ullu nodded and flew off.


	8. Journey Back to the Pride Lands

Kion led the cubs through the opening and then Bunga and the cubs came out of nowhere. Kion asked, "What are you all doing here?" Bunga said, "I wanted to visit Uncle Pumbaa and Uncle Timon. The cubs also didn't want to be without out you so I went on and told Queen Rani that me and the other cubs were going too. Not only that but I figured that you could use some help." Kion said, "Fine. Come on." They walked until they got to the Great Stone Wall when it was sunset.

Kion said, "We'll rest here for tonight." Kion looked around and dug a hole and then roared that way they can have some water. Kida noticed a section that was different from the rest of the wall and asked, "Why is that part of the wall different?" Kion and Bunga looked up at the wall and Bunga said, "That was an exciting day." Kion said, "No it wasn't. Here is what happened. The first time that we came through here, I wan't to get to the Pride Lands faster so I roared at the Great Stone Wall which is holding back a great big lake. I had to use the roar to hold back the lake while my friends fixed the Great Stone Wall but by the time they were done, I had to catch my breath."

They all got a drink of water and went to bed. When the fell asleep, Makucha tackled Kion, waking Kion up. Kion asked, "What are you doing here?" Makucha said, "That's a surprise." Chuluun went after Bunga but the cubs were unprotected now. Ora went after the cubs and Kion said, "Bunga! The cubs!" Koda woke up and saw Ora and said, "Guys, wake up! We gotta move now!" The cubs woke up and Koda started pushing them to get them away and they all jumped on a rock while Ora hit his head.

Bunga used his stink to get away from Chuluun to help the cubs. Kion managed to get away from Makucha and roared them away. Kion said, "Come on, time to go back to sleep." The cubs jumped off of the rock and joined Kion and Bunga in going back to sleep. The next day, they arrived at the Outlands. As they were walking through the Outlands, Jasiri pounced on Kion. Kion said, "Everytime, hello Jasiri." Jasiri said, "Hello Kion, I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

Kion said, "I didn't expect to be back so soon either, not the coming here is a bad thing but I had a couple of sneaky followers that I had to bring back home." Jasiri asked, "So, Kiara's cubs followed you and you brought Bunga to help you?" Kion said, "The original plan was to just bring these 2 but Kida wanted to come too and Bunga joined in because he wanted to see his uncles." Jasiri said, "Okay, you better get these little ones home now but stop by before you leave and make sure no one is following this time."

Kion said, "Agreed." Kion brought them to the edge of the Pride Lands before the Pride Landers spotted them. The news spreaded but they didn't surround them.


	9. Back In the Pride Lands

They walked through the Pride Lands straight to Pride Rock. Kion didn't see any of them in Pride Rock, he assumed that they were waiting for their cubs to come home. Kion said, "Stay in here with them, Bunga." Kion walked out onto Pride Rock and spotted Zazu. Kion walked back in and said, "They're coming, I just saw Zazu."

Kiara and Kovu rushed in and Kiara said, "You 2 shouldn't have run off like that." Meanwhile, the Pride Landers gathered outside of Pride Rock and the new Lion Guard noticed and checked to see what's up. Vitani asked Tamaa, "What's going on?" Tamaa said, "They say that Kion and Bunga came back with 5 cubs, 2 of them belongs to Queen Kiara and a strange lion followed them into the Pride Lands.

The royal family heard a commotion outside and Kion went to check it out. Kion said, "Looks like all the Pride Landers are here, even Vitani's Guard and Timon and Pumbaa." The royal family, including Bunga came out. Vitani said to her guard, "Stay here, i'm going to see if Kion knows that a strange lion followed him to the Pride Lands." Vitani climbed onto Pride Rock but so did Timon and Pumbaa to say hi and catch up with Bunga. Vitani went up to Kion and said, "Hello Kion."

Kion said, "Hello Vitani. Anything wrong?" Vitani said, "No except the rumors going around that a strange lion followed you to the Pride Lands." Kion said, "If there was then they didn't make themselves known when we were attacked and the only other lions that we know is from the Tree of Life." Zazu said, "I did see a lion behind you." Kion said, "Bunga, stay here with the cubs since you're the only one here that they really know. Zazu, take me to the lion."

Vitani said, "Me and my guard is going with you just in case." Kion said, "Fine." Zazu led them to the lion and the lion guard was about to attack but Kion said, "Don't! I know this lion. What are you doing here Baliyo? You're supposed to be at the Tree of Life with Rani and the rest of the Night Pride." Baliyo said, "I figured I should know what it's like where your from and since Rani couldn't come, I figured that I would check it out myself. Who are these lions?" Kion said, "This is the lion guard that took mine and the others place when we left to join the Night Pride."

Vitani asked, "Who is this lion and why is he so tired?" Kion said, "This is Baliyo, Rani's brother. He's tired because he patrols at night. Come on Baliyo, you can rest at Pride Rock but you better take at least a nap tonight because we have to head back tomorrow seeing as the Night Pride is down 2 members since we're here." Baliyo nodded and followed them to Pride Rock. Baliyo got comfy and fell asleep.

The cubs went out to play and Kion went back down Pride Rock to say hello and catch-up with some old friends and let them know how they're doing. Soon, night fell and the royal family went back to Pride Rock for sleep while Bunga went to Hakuna Matata Falls and Baliyo explored the Pride Lands but also took Kion's advice and took a nap.

The next day, Kion woke up and Baliyo was already up. Bunga joined them at Pride Rock, then everyone else woke up. Kiara said, "This time, you 2 are staying here until Kion, Bunga, Baliyo, and the cubs leave the Pride Lands. Zazu, can you make sure?" Zazu nodded and was in the air. The Pride Landers lined up like when Kion first left the Pride Lands. They drank some water and were off to go back to the Tree of Life.


	10. Journey Back to the Tree of Life Again

They stopped by Jasiri's territory and were on their way home. They made it half way across the way to the Tree of Life before night fell and Kion said, "We'll rest here for tonight. The others agreed with a yawn and they fell asleep but Baliyo remained awake but in the middle of the night he took a nap but at that point they were attacked.

They defeated Chuluun, Makucha, and Ora quickly and went back to sleep. The next day, they went back to the Tree of Life and went on with their lives.


End file.
